Heat It Up
by Crazeh People
Summary: Soonyoung benci musim dingin, karena ia tidak kuat melawan dingin. tapi, mulai saat ini, Soonyoung tidak takut dingin, karena ada Mingyu yang akan selalu 'menghangatkan' dia. A SEVENTEEN FICTION MinSoon Couple Mingyu Soonyoung Mingyu Hoshi, inspired by Heat It Up Brand New Music artist. RnR jusyong T to M


**Heat It Up**

 **Craz Present**

 **A SEVENTEEN Fiction**

 **MinSoon MingyuXSoonyoung Fiction**

 **Boys Love, BXB, Shou-Ai**

 **EYD yang (mungkin) tidak beraturan, Typo(s), de el el**

 **Don't like don't read.**

 **..**

 **..**

Korea selatan sedang di selimuti warna putih.

Mengingat sekarang sudah memasuki musim dingin, maka salju pun mulai berjatuhan di bumi, menyelimuti semua yang ia jatuhi dengan warna putih yang begitu indah dan juga membawa hawa dingin yang membuat orang orang mencari kehangatan, seperti berkumpul bersama keluarga di depan pembakaran yang menghangatkan.

" Mingyu! Salju nya turun lebat!"

Di salah satu rumah terlihat seorang namja manis berlarian di sekitar dapur, membuat seorang namja yang sedari tadi berkutat di dapur menatap nya lucu.

" iya, lalu?"

Tanya Mingyu, namja yang sedari tadi berkutat di dapur, menatap bertanya pada Soonyoung, namja manis yang berlarian tadi.

" ayo keluar~"

Rajuk Soonyoung yang kini bergelayut manja di lengan Mingyu.

" tidak, di luar sangat dingin."

Jawab Mingyu yang kini menghentikan acara memasak nya, menatap Soonyoung yang kini tengah mempoutkan bibir pink nya.

Chup.

Mingyu mencium sekilas bibir Soonyoung, membuat pipi Soonyoung merona merah.

" baiklah, aku akan keluar sendiri."

Mingyu tersenyum kecil melihat Soonyoung yang kini pergi meninggalkan nya dengan langkah yang di hentakkan.

" lucu sekali dia, benci musim dingin tapi suka sekali pada salju yang hanya datang di musim dingin."

Ujar Mingyu yang kini menghentikan acara memasaknya dan memilih membuat dua cangkir kopi untuk nya dan untuk Soonyoung.

Sementara itu, di balkon kamar nya, tampak Soonyoung yang sedang melihat salju berjatuhan dengan mata yang berbinar binar, sesekali ia akan menggosok kedua tangan nya –sekedar mencari kehangatan-. Mingyu, yang melihat tingkah Soonyoung terkekeh kecil.

Grep.

"!"

Soonyoung terkejut saat tangan besar Mingyu memeluk pinggang nya, ia tidak mendengar kedatangan Mingyu tadi.

" badan mu dingin."

Gumam Mingyu yang menenggelamkan wajah nya di rambut halus Soonyoung. Soonyoung mengusap halus tangan Mingyu yang berada di pinggang nya.

" kan ada kamu yang akan menghangatkanku."

Soonyoung berucap lirih, mencoba menahan pipinya agar tak memerah, sementara Mingyu hanya bisa mengulum senyum mendengar penuturan Soonyoung. Mingyu membawa tubuh gempal Soonyoung lebih dalam ketubuh nya, membuat tubuh Soonyoung hangat oleh tubuh nya.

" Soon."

Gumam Mingyu di balik rambut halus Soonyoung.

" hmm."

Soonyoung bergumam sebagai jawaban nya, ia merasa nyaman berada di pelukan Mingyu, rasanya ia tak ingin lepas dari pelukan Mingyu.

" Aku mencintaimu."

Ujar Mingyu yang kini membalikkan tubuh Soonyoung, membuat mereka berdua berhadapan, memandang dalam satu sama lain, menyelami indah nya mata satu sama lain yang menyiratkan banyak cinta dan kehangatan.

" kau tau jawaban dari kata itu."

Ujar Soonyoung sebelum ia mendekatkan wajah nya ke wajah Mingyu dan mempertemukan bibir nya dengan bibir Mingyu yang terasa pas bersama. Mingyu tersenyum di antara ciuman mereka, jarang sekali Soonyoung yang bergerak pertama. Mingyu mengecup bibir merah Soonyoung, hanya kecupan ringan yang manis. Soonyoung tersenyum senang dengan perlakuan Mingyu yang lembut.

" ayo masuk ke dalam, aku membuat Kopi untuk kita."

..

..

Faktanya, Soonyoung memang benci musim dingin, karena dia tidak bisa kedinginan.

Dulu, dia tak pernah mau keluar di musim dingin, cukup melihat di balik jendela kamar nya, ia hanya akan keluar saat ibu nya mengajak nya pergi ke tempat saudara, itupun Soonyoung pasti memakai mantel super tebal.

Berbeda dengan sekarang, meskipun Soonyoung masih membenci musim dingin, tapi sekarang ia lebih berani pergi keluar, dengan di temani Mingyu tentu saja. Soonyoung selalu menemukan kehangatan pada Mingyu. Soonyoung suka saat tangan Mingyu menggenggam tangan nya saat mereka berdua berjalan keluar di musim dingin, rasanya Soonyoung hanya merasakan hangat. Atau saat mereka berdua di rumah, Soonyoung suka sekali saat Mingyu memeluk nya di tengah dingin nya malam, menonton televise bersama, di temani kopi buatan Mingyu dan pelukan hangat Mingyu.

" masih dingin?"

Soonyoung menggeleng pelan, merapatkan tubuh nya pada tubuh Mingyu. Mingyu kembali memeluk Soonyoung yang berada di pangkuan nya, mengusap pelan punggung Soonyoung yang kini menyamankan kepalanya di dada Mingyu.

" aku mencintaimu."

Gumam Soonyoung yang sedang mempermainkan kancing kemeja yang di pakai Mingyu.

" aku juga."

Jawab Mingyu yang kini membawa wajah Soonyoung mendekat ke wajah nya. Mengecup bibir merah Soonyoung, melumat nya pelan. Soonyoung mengalungkan kedua lengan nya di leher Mingyu, membawa wajah Mingyu agar lebih dekat dan memperdalam ciuman mereka.

Kecupan polos itu berubah menjadi ciuman panas penuh gairah, keduanya tak henti melumat bibir lawan nya untuk menemukan kehangatan. Mingyu menggigit kecil bibir bawah Soonyoung, membuat Soonyoung membuka bibirnya dan saat itu Mingyu mengikut sertakan lidah dalam ciuman itu, membelai hangat rongga mulut Soonyoung, membuat Soonyoung mengeluarkan lenguhan nya.

Soonyoung meremas pelan rambut Mingyu, melampiaskan rasa nikmat nya dengan meremas pelan surai orang yang di cintai nya, dalam ciuman panas mereka Soonyoung bisa merasakan rasa Kopi yang tadi mereka minum, membuat Soonyoung semakin haus akan sentuhan hangat Mingyu. Mingyu membawa lengan nya ke dalam kaus yang di pakai Soonyoung, menyentuh kulit halus Soonyoung di dalam nya, membuat Soonyoung mengerang di atas pangkuan Mingyu.

Mingyu melepas ciuman mereka, tapi tangan nya tetap di dalam kaus Soonyoung, menyentuh di tempat tempat yang bisa membuat Soonyoung mendesah.

" Angh~."

Desahan lirih Soonyoung keluar saat Mingyu meremas pinggang nya, meninggalkan rasa seperti terbakar di pinggang Soonyoung. Sementara Mingyu hanya bisa mengagumi wajah penuh peluh Soonyoung yang ada di pangkuan nya, rasanya Mingyu tak pernah menemukan di mana letak tak indah nya seorang Kwon Soonyoung, Kwon? Bagaimana kalau di ganti jadi Kim, Kim Soonyoung.

" boleh ku buka?"

Tanya Mingyu, menatap Soonyoung yang balas menatap nya dengan mata yang sayu. Dan anggukan yang di berikan Soonyoung membuat tangan Mingyu dengan cepat membuka kaus yang Soonyoung pakai.

Mingyu memuja kulit putih bersih serta halus milik Soonyoung, benar benar indah. Mingyu menenggelamkan wajah nya di leher Soonyoung, menjilat kecil lalu menggigit leher Soonyoung yang di balas lenguhan Soonyoung.

" kau tahu, aku sangat mencintaimu Soonyoung."

Gumam Mingyu yang masih menggigit leher Soonyoung.

" dan aku juga sangat mencintaimu."

..

..

" A-Ahh~."

Soonyoung mendesah saat Mingyu mulai bergerak di dalam nya, pelan dan penuh perasaan, membuat dadanya sesak oleh rasa nikmat.

" suaramu saat aku memasukimu adalah yang paling indah untukku."

Bisik Mingyu di telinga Soonyoung, bergerak kembali di dalam Soonyoung, membuat Soonyoung kembali mengeluarkan desahan nya di bawah kungkungan tubuh nya.

" Angh~ Minhh."

Mingyu terus bergerak, menekan titik di dalam Soonyoung yang selalu membuat Soonyoung mendesah dengan gila.

"Ouhh! There euhhh~."

Kali ini tidak ada kata pelan, Mingyu bergerak dengan cepat sesuai permintaan Soonyoung yang terus mendesah di bawah nya. Dan malam itu, keduanya tak merasakan dingin, yang mereka rasakan hanyalah kehangatan dan cinta.

..

..

Soonyoung menyamankan dirinya di dada Mingyu, mempertemukan punggung nya dengan dada Mingyu yang sama polos nya. Soonyoung duduk di antara kedua kaki Mingyu, sementara Mingyu bersandar di headboard ranjang mereka, menikmati _after sex_ dengan berbagi pelukan.

" aku mencintaimu."

Gumam Mingyu yang sedang menciumi leher polos Soonyoung.

" kau tahu, jika cinta di ibaratkan obat, maka aku sudah mati karena Overdosis sejak lama."

Jawab Soonyoung yang mengusap kedua lengan Mingyu yang melingkar di perutnya.

" _too much love never kill you baby."_

Ujar Mingyu yang diangguki Soonyoung. Soonyoung hampir tertidur di pelukan Mingyu, tapi tidak jadi saat Mingyu menggigit pipinya.

" apa?"

Tanya Soonyoung, mendongakkan kepalanya, menatap Mingyu yang sedang tersenyum manis kearahnya.

" bisa tolong ambilkan kemeja ku?"

Soonyoung mempoutkan bibir nya, ia tidak mau lepas dari pelukan Mingyu, jadi Soonyoung berusaha meraih Kemeja Mingyu yang berada di ujuung ranjang dengan kaki nya, membuat Mingyu terkekeh geli melihat nya.

" ini."

Mingyu masih tersenyum, mengambil kemejanya dari tangan Soonyoung lalu meraguh saku kemeja nya.

" ini untukmu."

Mingyu memberi Soonyoung sebuah kotak kecil berwarna biru bermotif beruang kecil.

" hadiah? Untuk apa?"

Tanya Soonyoung, menerima kotak kecil itu, membuka kotak itu, lalu menatap Mingyu dengan penuh tanda Tanya.

" ini-"

Rasanya Soonyoung tak bisa berucap, semua ucapan nya berhenti di tenggorokan nya, sementara Mingyu mendekatkan wajah nya dan mengecup pelan bibir Soonyoung.

" menikahlah denganku."

Itu bukan pertanyaan, tapi itu pernyataan. Soonyoung tak bisa menahan matanya untuk tak berair. Soonyoung menatap isi kotak kecil itu yang berupa sepasang cincin dengan desain yang sama, lalu kembali menatap Mingyu.

" kau akan menikah denganku."

Pernyataan itu keluar lagi dari mulut Mingyu, kali ini membuat Soonyoung menangis, menumpahkan air matanya karena bahagia.

" tentu, aku akan menikah dengan mu."

Jawab Soonyoung sebelum ia memeluk Mingyu erat.

Dulu, Soonyoung membenci Musim dingin.

Tapi, mulai saat ini, Musim dingin akan menjadi yang paling ia sukai. Musim dingin, dimana ia bertemu Mingyu pertama kali, dimana ia bisa menghabiskan malam dengan saling berbagi kehangatan dengan Mingyu, juga saat dimana Mingyu mengklaim dirinya sebagai milik Mingyu seutuhnya.

..

END

..

Jjajannnnnnnnnn.

Craz balik lagi setelah UAS yang melelahkan /nangis di pelukan Joshua/

So, kalian baru saja membaca karya Craz yang pastinya ngga bagus bagus amat, hehehe.

Btw, Craz bikin fict ini di temenin lagu Heat It Up punyanya San E CS a.k.a Brand New Music Artist. Oh may gawd, lagunya Craz suka, dan langsung deh kefikiran bikin fict ini /sungkeman ama om Jung San/

Dan craz bingung mau nge-rate fict ini dimana, kalo T kan ada Sex Scene nya yah meskipun ngga frontal, kalo M kan sex scene nya aja ngga hot banget

Dan maafkan Craz jika typo nya bertebaran, males ngedit XD

Semoga kalian suka

And

RnR Jusyong~ /aegyo bareng Woozi/? XD


End file.
